precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *The sealing war *a character that plays music that can be heard in the far distance, and this gives the player a feeling of familiarity and reminds them they're not alone, even after hours of playing alone. *when you give a quest to an NPC whilst making the game, the quest rewards the NPC gives out should also be added to their inventory. *more mount & blade style capture/loss/forming/reforming of cities would be cool in the lore. *let the land do the killing for you. *only have one dlc. it's a pain in the ass to install and extremely expensive, in the advertising and in reality, it doesn't do anything at all but spawn a white light behind a rock wall that you need to stand at a very specific angle to ever see. *The player has permadeath and only one chance to play the mode per sd card; but this allows them to see the story from a different perspective. *Stone Fruit *Mar sleeps ahead of you, it's nightmares filled with quakes, storms. You'll need to find your own path. *That means, waking Mar's spears up from their slumber. There's ways. Warheads set off the collapse. Warheads should open the gates again. *steal lums with every strike. *a stone like warrior covered in moss, but human, with a great white beard, the player helps this being recover into his former, far more powerful self. *The armor was preserved even after the destruction of their homeland, and is mentioned in numerous legends, alongside the names of those who are said to have gone beyond death. *you can self-destruct the area, and the area will look like it's been self-destructed and will become inaccessible. But it's actually accessible if you're skilled enough. They just pretended it was functional. *When you get to a certain location for the first time, the weather changes to rain. *one day the fire would fade, and the pariah would inherit the world, his world. *the walls were not for protection, the warrior had a duty. the walls were meant to imprison them. *the dark world is formed in the sacred realm. *A warrior, he's still in there somewhere, but his legacy can only live on with his death. *a warrior that seeked to destroy and was consumed by what he seeked to destroy. *During their subsequent playthroughs, the player is far more likely to complete the harder options with relative ease. *back to a time where all is lost. *Naya could've chosen to fall from reality like the others did; however, he instead remained and rejected his death. *some say the pariah were the most immortal of all. *when you think of his fate it's hard to imagine Naya didn't have a hand in it. Especially since Naya *no town was allowed to flourish nor exist that didn't benefit Naya in some way. *the hero is defeated *A town that was never built, and was destroyed during it's construction. *Praetorian *Creatures and Opponents are confusing on purpose and you don't know the story, you learn more about them through items, not necessarily spoken words. the purpose of this is to inspire the player to imagine. *a boss that isn't really a boss and it's just an illusion *a tree once fully grown, reaches it's full potential. *an item of huge importance actually received in the game by the player is then placed in the world permanently and offers permanent bonus *an item of once huge importance now has no use at all and is practically a junk item, but can be picked up anyway. *sacred realm protected *nobody reignited the heart; so people were reborn from the scattered lums of the precursors Naya defeated. *Naya was right all along. *You join Naya's guard after you killed Naya. *the guild dissapears after you kill the boss, so if you want the questline and the benefits you need to do that before killing the boss. *people reach the end of the old content and just camp there waiting and happy, like a garden of eden of only the most dedicated, waiting for the day the new content will be released. *an overgrown and abandoned area where there was once a great portal used frequently *one type of items called lord lums which can be returned to their rightful place, to ressurect Petrifach for very positive results, or consumed like other lums if the player doesn't know how they work or doesn't want to use them for their intended purpose.